


The Walking Dead Smuts

by NobodyAtAll321



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyAtAll321/pseuds/NobodyAtAll321
Summary: Smuts feauturing your favourite characters from the walking dead. I write for everybody from the show, comics, game etc. I also write all types of Smut so feel free to go ahead and ask for a specific Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to send in your requests as I said in the summary I write for everybody. 

The only couple I refuse to write for are Carl/Negan. It’s weird for me to write that. But I’ll write anything else so go ahead and ask.


	2. This is their world we’re just living in it.(Carl and Enid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Enid unwind in Alexandria after spending that moment in the tree.

The dead were all outside whilst Carl and Enid were stuck in a tree. Enid was scared of Carl and was afraid of being too close to him but at the same time she was excited. 

Carl was staring at Enid intently, he was inches away from her face and it was taking everything he had not to kiss her. His subconscious was yelling at him, telling him the pros and cons of kissing this beautiful girl. ‘Screw it.’ He thinks.

His lips were suddenly on hers. Enid was shocked at the intrusion but she didn’t pull away from the kiss. She slowly started kissing the long haired teenager back before realising their predicament. “We can’t not here.” Enid reminds him. Carl looks disappointed but nods. 

He did it! He actually kissed her Carl was proud of himself in that moment but he also knew that until the walkers go away, he’s not going to be able to do it again. 

Enid didn’t know how to feel about Carl, yeah she thought he was cute but he’s done things. Things worse than her. But then again another part of her mind was telling her that she had to go for it. She agreed with that part of her mind. 

Around an hour later, the herd had disappeared and Carl and Enid made their way back to Alexandria with flushed faces and were struggling to talk or look at each other. 

Enid went up over the wall first letting Carl get a nice glance of her ass which he admired greatly before beginning to climb the wall after her. “Enjoy checking me out huh?” She questions. 

“What?” Carl’s face went bright red, Enid stared at him with a knowing look as they both dropped to the ground. “I wasn’t-“ he begins. Enid shushes him. 

“It’s okay weirdo. Just try not to do it again.” She warns before strolling off somewhere. 

“Hey wait!” Carl calls after the brunette. She stops in her tracks. ‘Okay Carl time to take the next step.’ He thinks. “You wanna hang out for a bit? My dads not back until later neither is Michonne.” Carl asks. Enid’s mind was all messed up, of course she wanted to hang out with him but she was a teenager and teenagers had needs and she really needed to act on those needs right now. 

“Uh I don’t think so Carl.” Enid shrugs and continues walking. Carl follows her like a lost puppy.

“Why not?” He asks curious. “We both have nothing else to do.” He remarks. “We could play video games, read comics or-“ 

“I don’t want to do any of that Carl.” Enid cuts him off. ‘You won’t leave me alone then fine I guess we’re doing this.’ Enid’s mind races at the thought of seeing this sexy guy without any clothes on and that turns Enid on even more. 

Carl looks down sad “well we could do something else.” He says more like whispers. Enid strolls forward and kisses him on the lips. Carl is the one shocked this time but he kisses back. “Wait not here.” Carl says and he grabs Enid’s hand pulling her to his house. 

Enid was getting shakier as she and Carl make their way into his house and bundled up the stairs into his room. She was going to do it finally. 

Carl slams the door and kisses Enid firmly on the lips taking full control. They both collapse on his bed and Carl starts nibbling at her neck. She wraps her arms around his back as he kisses and bites at her neck. She pushes him off making him give her a confused look. “No foreplay okay?” Enid demands. Carl wasn’t sure what to say so he just nods and starts taking off her clothes. Her shirt and jeans were easily thrown off as was his button down shirt. 

Soon enough both were in their underwear. Carl has never been more excited for something in his life. “Wait I don’t have a condom.” He remembers and his face drops. Enid smirks before reaching into her jeans and pulling out a blue one. Carl smirks as well before he takes off her red bra and slowly peels down her red matching panties. Her soaking wet core was the most awesome thing he’d ever seen. He goes to lick it but remembers that she wanted no foreplay. He stares at her breasts and is amazed at the sight of them. Carl stands up off of the bed and pulls down his grey boxers. 

Enid moaned when she saw his dick come out of his boxers, she’d never seen anything so hard before in her life. It must have been at least 7 inches. She licks her lips “get that thing inside of me.” She demands. Carl slips on the condom and slowly starts rubbing his dick up and down her slit. 

“Ready?” He asks teasing her more. She groans.

“Fuck me already.” She moans. 

Not wanting to disappoint, Carl does exactly that. He thrusts in hard and easily sinks into the hilt of her sweet pussy. Carl gives her about 30 seconds to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in gently. “Uh yeah screw me Carl.” Enid moans. 

The room soon fills with moans and grunts as the two teenagers start screwing. Thrust after this thrust made Enid transition into a moaning mess. “Ohhhhh. Fuck yes oh my god!” She moans. Carl pulls at her left nipple and starts pulling hard as he fucks Enid’s pussy. 

“Yeah you like that?” He questions ploughing her. She nods and moans in response. Carl suddenly pulls out.

“No.” Enid moans opening her eyes to see why her lover had stopped. “I was so close.” Enid complains. Carl gives a knowing smirk. 

“Turn over on all fours now.” He barks out and she quickly complies presenting her near perfect ass to him. Carl nearly erupted at the sight. ‘God how I’d love to fuck that.’ He thinks. 

Realising that he doesn’t have a lot of time since it’s getting dark, Carl quickly thrusts back into her pussy. “Yessss. Fuck Carl.” Enid moans out. 

Carl pulls on her right nipple this time and with his left hand he slaps her ass hard making Enid moan in delight. “Yeah I’m going to cum.” Carl announces as his thrusts get sloppier and Enid’s moans get louder. Carl rubs Enid’s clit inadvertently and it’s enough to push Enid over the edge. 

“Fuckkkkk. Ohh I’m cumming. I’m cumming on your thick cock.” Enid moans as she claws at the bedsheets and groans as much as she can. Suddenly, Carl pulls her hair back and Enid orgasms strongly over his dick. 

Seeing his crush cum was enough to make Carl cum as well and he thrusts in one final time before erupting inside the condom and collapsing on her spent. 

A few minutes later, Carl pulls out of her well fucked pussy and he ties the condom up before throwing it away. He’d have to get rid of that later. Enid grabs at Carl and pulls him down to her. She kisses him softly and the two hold each other tightly as they reminisce about what just happened. “So does this make you my girlfriend?” He asks.

Enid laughs “sure you dork.” Then she kisses him again softly. ‘Perfect’ Carl thinks. He’d never been happier than he was right there in that moment and it was all thanks to one certain girl.


	3. Punishment (Carl and Enid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of ‘flirting’ between Enid and Alden at Hilltop, Carl gets mad and when they’re alone, decides to punish her. 
> 
> Warning: Anal, BDSM, a lot of sex.

“Hahahahaha” Enid laughs as the former saviour, Alden, told her a story of how he used to jump buildings with his friends as a kid. Alden apparently once almost broke his leg, got up off of the ground and walked off like nothing had happened. 

“You’re actually the worst.” Enid comments. Alden smirks at her. 

“Nah you think that’s bad, you don’t want to hear what I once did to that Simon dick.” Alden says and just as he’s getting ready to explain it he feels eyes on him. Frowning, Alden turns to the right and sees Carl glaring daggers at him. “Oof looks like he’s not happy.” Alden says making Enid turn to face Carl as well. Enid frowns as well as Carl won’t stop glaring at Alden. 

“Ugh.” Enid groans “sorry Alden I’ll deal with this.” She walks off towards Carl, Alden noticeably checks her out as she strolls angrily towards her boyfriend. Alden walks off as Enid reaches Carl. “Will you stop?” Enid almost growls. 

Carl gives her a glare this time “enjoy your flirting?” He asks mad. “Or were you not flirting?” He asks already expecting a no. 

Enid glares daggers at Carl this time “no I wasn’t flirting with him. He was telling me a story from when he was a kid. I’m allowed to have friends ya know?” She says sassily.

“Yeah theirs friends and then there is guys that check you out constantly.” Carl says angrily. The two were attracting unwanted attention from the other colony members. 

“Oh my god will you stop?” She says and then begins to walk away. He grabs her arm. 

“You’re mine!” He growls. Enid reels back in shock at his tone of voice, he was pissed but she was incredibly turned on from hearing him growl that. Enid nods at his comment “let’s remind everybody that you’re mine and not Aldens.” Carl says and then he and her walk to Enid’s room that she shares with Maggie. Maggie was out at the moment so Enid and Carl had the place to themselves. 

“We can’t attract the whole of Hilltops attention. We’re going to have to be quiet.” Enid reminds him. Carl shakes his head. 

“Shush.” He smiles “I’ll do what needs to be done.” He tells her smirking. 

“Okay Carl. Do you want me to strip naked for you? Be a good girl?” She asks her tone of voice changing. 

“That’s not going to work this time Enid.” Carl warns. “It’s time for you to get punished.” Carl angrily tells her. Enid’s pussy gets even more soaked as Carl tells her of her predicament. “I’ll decide what we do.” He tells her and then he locks the door. Carl strides over to his girlfriend and hoists her up in the air, she shrieks but he shakes his head at her. “No moaning, no talking, no anything unless I tell you to do so. Understand?” He asks. 

Enid nods frantically. He soon grabs her by the shirt, grasps it and rips it straight off. He grabs her bra and takes it off leaving her minimum C cup breasts hanging out. Carl licks his lips and then with one more yank, rips Enid’s jeans and Panties off tearing them to shreds. He throws her shoes off and her socks leaving her totally naked in his arms. He takes her to her bed and throws her on it making her bounce. Enid almost moans but restrains herself. Carl licks his lips as he looks up and down her hot body. He puts her in a doggy style position before leaning down on the bed behind her. 

Her core was soaking wet, her shaved pussy was inviting him to lick her and that’s exactly what the young Grimes did. Wetting his lips, he licks up her young sweet pussy. 

For the next couple of minutes, Carl licked and ate out her pussy. Enid had never wanted to moan so much in her life and she eventually had to stuff a pillow in her mouth to stop herself from moaning as biting her tongue didn’t work. 

Soon enough Enid was bucking her hips as Carl made her feel so damn good. She was going to warn Carl that she was cumming but she wasn’t allowed to speak so kept bucking her hips. She soon came shooting straight into his mouth. Carl sensed that she was close and quickly lapped up all her juices and then stood up. Just as he was about to strip down himself, he glanced at her perfect ass and instantly got back down and started licking and eating out her ass as good as he could. 

Enid couldn’t hold it anymore, she spat the pillow out of her mouth and moaned out loud “ohhhh fuck.” She moans. Carl instantly stands back up making her complain. 

“What did I say?” He growls slapping her ass twice. “You clearly don’t listen, it looks like I’m going to have to punish you.” He says. 

Enid shakes her head “no please Carl don’t-“ She begs. 

“Quiet” he yells. “I told you that you need to be punished and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Carl tells his little sub of a girlfriend. Enid was pretending not to like it but she couldn’t wait for Carl to grab her and use her however he wanted. The thought of being punished almost made her cum again. 

Enid goes quiet and Carl starts stripping off and is soon enough naked. He grabs his belt off of the ground and also grabs Enid’s from her jeans. He grabs her hands and ties them to the headboard. She’s still in the same position and her ass is still pointed up towards the ceiling making Carl have a perfect view. Carl grabs her legs and ties her left leg to the bottom of the bed. He finds another belt in her drawer and uses that to tie her right leg to the other side of the bed. She is left spread eagled and Carl smirks at the sight. He grabs her t shirt and ties it around her face, acting as if it was a blindfold. 

Enid was turned on before but now she was a mess, a quivering mess and just before she can moan, Carl stuffs her panties inside of her mouth. She couldn’t wait for Carl to start even though she couldn’t see him or see anything he’s doing. 

Carl loves having all this control over her. He strolls around before deciding that he wanted his dick sucked first. He walked around to the side of the bed and removes her panties from her mouth before quickly thrusting straight into her mouth. Enid was taken aback from the intrusion but quickly started sucking on his dick. Carl let out a couple of grunts at the skill of Enid. She was great at sucking his dick and knew exactly what to do. 

For the next minute or two, Enid licked and sucked his dick and Carl enjoyed every single second of it. “Fuck yeah Enid you love sucking dick don’t you?” He growls “you little slut.” He says grabbing at her hair. The insult made Enid suck more and soon Carl was grunting “I’m cumming. Yeah swallow it all.” He grunts as he pumps a load inside of her mouth. Enid swallows all of the load and opens her mouth to show Carl that she had swallowed it. Before she can talk Carl stuffs the panties back in her mouth. 

He was still rock hard and so he decided to walk over to the back of the bed and he climbs on behind her. He rubs his dick up and down her slit. She was so wet it was unbelievable. Carl smirks as he sinks inside of her pussy. “Yeahhhhh.” He moans as he buried himself inside of sweet, tight, young, wet pussy and it was still the best feeling of all time. He unsheathes himself from her pussy and quickly thrusts back in. Both teenagers screw like rabbits and Carl’s grunts fill the room as he pounds away at Enid’s pussy. 

For the next 10 minutes, Enid received so much pleasure, she came 3 times as Carl pounded away. He smacks her ass so hard that her body almost jumps off of the bed. Obviously she is bound so she couldn’t moan at all or move. Carl meanwhile was coming close to cumming. The duo were both spent as Carl’s thick shaft destroyed her pussy. Suddenly, Carl remembered that this was supposed to be Enid’s punishment and remembers that she was getting way to much pleasure from this. With an almost evil smirk, he pulls out of her pussy. 

If she could speak, Enid would complain but before she can even think, Carl had shoved himself inside of her asshole. Enid screams through the gag/panties as she went from being in complete pleasure to being in complete pain from having her virgin ass fucked. “This is supposed to be a punishment my little slut, don’t worry though I won’t totally ruin your body.” He smiles even though she can’t see it. His dick hurt from forcing it inside of her ass straight away at least he had some lube from her pussy so it didn’t hurt as much as it might’ve. 

Carl forcibly spreads her cheeks and can see Enid’s ass being pummelled and seeing his dick slide inside of her was making him even more hard and turned on. His rock solid dick was pounding away at her ass and Enid had basically collapsed at this point. Carl knew he wasn’t going to last long at all and he was making sure that he made Enid cum at least one more time before he does. 

Carl slaps her cheeks as he fucks her. He reaches his right hand down and grabs her clit hard. Enid shakes on the bed as Carl and Enid both somewhat enjoy the end of her punishment. 

Getting her clit grabbed was such a turn on and soon enough all pain she had was now turned into pleasure. Carl rubs away at her clit and he shoved himself all the way inside of her and held still. “Yeah I’m going to cum girl. Fucking take it.” He says as Enid shakes and cums all over the bed. Carl cums inside of her ass. Her ass almost overfilled with cum as he finishes shooting his load.

The next few minutes are spent recovering from their orgasm. Carl pulls out of her previously virgin ass and he starts untying her from the bed. He removes the shirt and gag and Enid falls flat on the bed. Carl climbs behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She turns towards him exhausted and just as he’s about to apologise, she kisses him. “I loved it. Every single bit of it.” She says and that’s all he needed to hear. The two kiss again and soon fall asleep.


End file.
